passion beneath the stars (kion and jasiri)
by sims44888
Summary: kion and jasiri have sex


It was a beautiful evening in the pridelands, and the lion pride controlled by Simba and his wife Nala. They have 2 children, their daughter kiara and her younger brother kion. kiara's husband kovu was sleeping peacefully next to her, and kion's girlfriend jasiri and him were looking at the stars. Jasiri's clan was taken into kion's pride by simba. " jasiri I think you're really going to like it here in the pridelands", said kion, "you really think so" said jasiri. kion agreed to having jasiri's clan in the pridelands. Jasiri was so pleased with this she kissed him on the lips and kion just let it happen. simba saw this and he interrupted and ask jasiri if he could talk to kion alone. jasiri agreed. simba said, "if you really like jasiri, why don't you and jasiri go have sex". "because i feel like I'm not ready for this",kion protested. "nonsense, why don't you go have fun with jasiri" nala jumped in. kion gave in and said, "okay if you say so". kion walked up to jasiri and said to her " do you wanna go out and have some fun". jasiri said "okay", but jasiri was excited to have sex with kion, so they left to a private place where they can be alone and have some fun while simba and nala went to sleep so they could give kion and jasiri their privacy. Eventually, they found a place far away from pride rock so the others can't hear their "session". kion told jasiri, "this is far enough", "okay", jasiri said. they were both nervous but they didn't want to disappoint each other so they decided to go with it. "are you ready" asked kion, "yeah, are you", asked jasiri, "yeah", said kion. kion laid down on his back and jasiri laid ddown on him,they kissed passionately until jasiri decided to turn it up a notch and gave kion butterfly kisses on his neck, to his chest to his stomach, until she reached his member. Jasiri placed kion's penis in her mouth and began sucking on his dick. kion stayed calm and softly breathed as jasiri sucked on his member. her paws rubbed against his chest and stomach as she licked and sucked on his dick. jasiri stopped and released kion's penis and got to kion's face an locked lips until they rolled onto jasiri's back. Kion gave jasiri butterfly kisses the same way she did to kion, until he reached jasiri's vagina and started licking it, jasiri gasped and breathed partially heavy as kion licked her pussy. "aw, aw, oh kion aw, oh" said jasiri as her pussy was getting wet by kion's tounge. kion stopped and they sat up and kissed each other on the lips. jasiri got up and shook her ass in front of kion and he giggled, kion got up as he mounted jasiri, he stuck his dick into jasiri's butt carefully as jasiri moaned, "aw, oh yes, aw kion, yes, oh yes". kion started thrusting his member in and out of her ass slowly, jasiri groans and moans as kion started to go a little faster, " kion, oh yes, yes, oh fuck yeah, yes, oh yes fuck yes, oh, oh, oh". kion released himself from jasiri and kissed each other again, then they got on their sides and and kissed as kion put hus member back into jasiri's ass and thrusted himself into jasiri. he put his paw on her hips and jasiri did the same thing, kion thrusted himself into jasiri until he stopped and kiss jasiri on the lips again. their enjoying this so much, kion lifted jasiri up and thrusted himself into jasiri again while sitting up. he gripped to jasiri's hips while she bounced up and down on his dick. they both started to sweat as kion licked his paw and ran it down on jasiri's stomach, she giggled at the sight of this, they laid back down as kion kept thrusting into jasiri and she moaned, "fuck,fuck,fuck, oh yeah oh yeah aw aw aw aw oh fuck fuck oh yes kion yes yes aw kion". he stopped and they both got up and walked up to a tree and kion butt fucked jasiri against the tree. " oh oh oh oh oh oh aw aw aw fuck yeah kion", jasiri said as kion thrusted himself in and out of jasiri as fast as he could, they kept doing this until they moved on to their favorite, kion got onto his back and jasiri got on him and placed his dick into her vagina and bounced on kion. she breathed so hard that kion breathed with her to. she rode kion like a horse as they breathed as heavily as they can. "kion oh yeah fuck me harder fuck yeah oh yeah you're so hot kion aw aw aw aw aw aw aw aw", said jasiri, aw yeah jasiri oh yeah", said kion as jasiri bounced on his member. they rolled onto jasiri's back again, and jasiri spread her legs as kion put his dick in her vagina as kion got on his knees as he thrusted into jasiri as hard as she wanted. jasiri sat on her butt asshe grabbed kion at times for kisses on the lips. kion laid onto jasiri for a big one as jasiri wrapped her legs around kion as he thrusted into jasiri. " oh yeah kion fuck me harder" she said to kion who responds to her, " im fucking jasiri im fucking". as they were go on, kion and jasiri felt something in their lower section, and kion screamed, "jasiri oh im gonna im gonna come", then jasiri screamed, "oh yeah me too, aw fuck give it to me give it to me kion". they kept going untiuntil kion couldn't hold it in anymore and his member sprayed cum into jasiri and she did the same thing as hot juice sprayed out of her vagina and spilled onto kion's hind regions as they pumped one last time, and they screamed, "oh oh oh oh oh oh". and they finished their sexual meeting as kion laid onto his back and jasiri laid close to him, "kion, you were awesome", said jasiri, kion replied, " you too". jasiri asked if they should sleep here, and kion agreed. "i love you kion" jasiri said to her boyfriend who replied, "i love you too, jasiri" as they fell into a deep sleep in the place where they had sex for the first time ever.

the end

(i wish this would happen to kion and jasiri in the lion guard finale where they defeated scar)


End file.
